Heroes Of Gielinor
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: A Runescape fanfic starring six different heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Runescape

_Time for a Runescape fanfic. I will admit that I was inspired by Adventure Through Runescape, though to be honest, I'm not too fond of that fanfic. So I decided to see if I could make my own but make a fanfic that was up to MY standards._

_I hope you enjoy. Let me know if I'm off to a good start...or not._

_For the first chapter I'll be introducing three of the six heroes! Their names are Gareth, Aspen, and Circe._

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Runescape**

Gareth found himself in a void, wondering what was going on. He had been training with the White Knights, when suddenly he found himself whisked away to another place. Had someone cast a teleport spell on him?

He had short, blonde hair and a beard, and was dressed in white armor, typical of a White Knight.

A dryad appeared in front of him. She was dressed rather inmodestly. She was wearing a strapless top that exposed her midriff, and was wearing a grass skirt. And apparently wearing shoes was not her thing. Her hair was as green as her outfit.

He couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Why exactly was she dressed like that?

Well, he might as well ask her a question.

"Who are you?" asked Gareth.

"I'm Life, of course! You've been chosen to be a hero of Gielinor!" exclaimed Life.

"A hero? Why?" inquired the man. Surely there was a reason why the gods had chosen him.

He suspected the god to have chosen him to be Saradomin. He was kind of...holy.

"Because Gielinor needs one...or two...or six. You get the picture. But you're destined for great things!" shouted the lady.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Death, by any chance?" asked Gareth.

"Actually, yes." nodded Life. It was surprising, but it was true.

"Well, if the gods think I'm destined for great things, then it must be true." nodded the man.

"In case you were wondering, Saradomin chose you." explained Death.

For a long time, he had been a worshiper of Saradomin. Perhaps he wanted order in his life. He knew that the White Knights seemed to value order for one. There was a pretty low crime rate in Falador.

They did have to worry about being attacked by Black Knights...but that was about it.

Shortly afterwards, Gareth was sent back home. He was living at Lumbridge.

However, he was not the only one to be chosen.

Another had been chosen as well.

"Greetings, Circe. You have been chosen." explained Death.

"Chosen for what?" asked Circe.

"Zamorak has chosen you to be his hero." stated the reaper.

"Really?" inquired the mage.

Normally, the Grim Reaper worked for Guthix, but since Zamorak had asked nicely, he would accept the job of explaining the situation to her. Personally he felt that Zamorak was necessary to keeping a balance between order and chaos along with Saradomin. Both Saradomin and Zamorak had wronged him in the past though.

"Since you're a loyal Zamorakian, you have been chosen. You are destined for great things. You may meet other people on your journey, though they may not worship the same god as you." nodded Death.

Circe had red hair and wore a black mage robe. She also had red eyes. She was into magic. Specifically, she was a sorceress.

"Fair enough." answered Circe. Though it would be an understatement to say that Saradomin and Zamorak are not the best of friends, she did not think it was worth it to fight others solely based on their religious beliefs.

She would be accepting of others.

Meanwhile, another hero had been chosen. His name was Aspen, and he was a druid.

"I've been chosen?" asked Aspen.

Unsurprisingly, Aspen had green hair and a beard.

"Yes. Guthix wanted a hero while he rests in his temple." explained Death.

"Where is the temple?" inquired the man.

"It's sealed off. You won't be able to find him." stated Life. Hopefully it wouldn't be uncovered anytime soon. Otherwise, chances are the temple would be invaded.

Guthix knew that the gods' followers would attempt to assassinate him, as he had sealed off the other gods from Gielinor using the Edicts Of Guthix. The exception was Armadyl who had left voluntarily. Zaros and Seren were also spared as they were both thought to be dead, though they actually weren't.

The gods of the desert had been spared as well, curiously enough. Perhaps Guthix didn't think that were dangerous enough to Gielinor to warrant being banished.

Maybe he hadn't met Amascut.

However, he knew that there was a possibility that someone would slay him (namely a follower of Saraomin oand the edicts would be abolished. If that happened, there would be nothing stopping the other gods from returning.

That could potentially lead to another god war.

Well, he knew that there was one god who had the time of his immortal life during the God Wars. His name was Bandos. Seemed he wanted to prove his strength to the world...and other worlds too.

He wouldn't let that happen. There wouldn't be another God War. Regardless of what Bandos wanted.

Aspen agreed to be Guthix'x hero. Perhaps he was lucky to be chosen.

Maybe if he was lucky he would get to respawn when he died. Adventurers had a tendency to do so. However, his foes might look for a way to change that.

He then found himself in reality.

Perhaps he should try summoning and herblore.

Both were useful for combat.

Meanwhile, Gareth wondered where he should start being a hero.

Perhaps he could slay a demon. Saradominists were afraid of them, not least dud to their association with Zamorak.

However, demons weren't the weakest monsters in the world. They also had a tendency to use magic. Magic which melee users were vulnerable to. He had been warned by his instructor that White Knights were at a disadvantage against dark wizards of Zamorak, though at the same time, they were excellent at taking down Zamorak snipers.

Perhaps if he wanted to take down the dark wizards that had gathered outside Varrock, he should bring an archer with him. But where would he find one?

He decided to go to Lumbridge. It wasn't exactly the most dangerous place in Gielinor so perhaps it would be a good idea for him to start adventuring there.

The city was rather peaceful.

It might be a better idea to start with the goblins. They weren't actually Zamorakians (they preferred to follow Bandos, who valued strength and not intellect), but they were known to cause trouble.

He thought it would be a good idea to knock some sense into them.

Sure enough, there were some goblins outside Lumbridge. He was under the impression that they would be in a village somewhere, but they actually weren't. Perhaps they were nomadic.

They were throwing rocks at a peasant.

"Stop that!" demanded the peasant.

Gareth decided to intervene.

He slashed one of the goblins with his sword.

It ran away.

The other goblins attacked.

"Charge!" shouted one of the goblins.

Fortunately, goblins weren't known for being intelligent. Instead of using their numbers to their advantage, they were attacking Gareth one on one. That of course worked in his favor and made it a lot easier for him to defend himself.

Perhaps his opponents would fight him with smarter tactics next time.

Gareth whacked another goblin with his shield.

He clutched his head.

A goblin attempted to poke him with a spear, but he was too fast. Perhaps he should consider working on his agility.

Gareth kicked the goblin and it fell over.

The goblins called upon their chieftain, Nilbog.

"We need your help!" exclaimed the goblins.

"Me can see that!" answered the goblin chieftain. How was one man getting the better of them?

"Isn't Niblog Goblin backwards?" asked Gareth. It would be as if he were named Namuh.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Nilbog.

The goblin chief was stronger than a normal goblin, but he wasn't exactly strong.

However, he also attacked faster.

Gareth parried the spear with his shield.

"Me can't lose to a puny human!" exclaimed Nilbog.

"He not puny!" shouted another goblin. This one was smart enough not to underestimate Gareth.

Gareth noted that he was a rookie adventurer. But that might change one day.

He whacked Nilbog with his shield and he collapsed to the ground.

The goblins surrendered. They would leave Lumbridge be, for now.

Perhaps they would go back to their village.

Though to be honest, they had gotten tired of General Wartface and General Bentnoze's constant bickering with each other. Personally they didn't care what color armor that they wore.

A guard of Lumbridge approached him.

"We appreciate your help." said the guard.

Gareth ended up getting paid.

Perhaps being a hero could be rewarding. Quest givers had a tendency to give up prizes for the people that took the effort to complete their quests, though the rewards tended to vary depending on the difficulty of them.

Still, he was in to help others, not for the money. Considering how dangerous Gielinor would be (especially the wilderness, which only law was the law of the jungle), chances are he might receive more requests.

Though he supposed he could get paid to do a hero's work. He could use it to buy more equipment. The better equipment he had, the more powerful monsters that he could fight.

He decided to look around to see if anyone else needed help.

Nearby, Circe had received a request from a mage.

Apparently, some imps had stolen his beads. They had a tendency for kleptomania, though they weren't exactly as horrifying as some of the demons that worked for Zamorak.

Given that she was a Zamorakian, this task seemed right up her alley.

She happened to know a fair bit about imps, like them being attracted to shiny objects.

So, she decided that she would set a trap for them.

She knew that imps happened to like gold, so she used it as bait.

This worked surprisingly well.

"We're trapped!" exclaimed the imps.

"Will give me back the beads?" asked Circe.

"Yes! We will!" nodded the imps.

Circe released them from the net.

They decided to do just that.

Fortunately, these imps weren't liars.

Circe gave them back and got a reward.

"Maybe I should try summoning imps..." noted Circe. She might as well since she was a Zamorakian.

Apparently, a variety of different races across Runescape were capable of summoning. These ranged from humans to ogres.

Whether they wanted to skill or whether they wanted to fight was up to them.

Personally she wanted to fight.

However, it would probably be best if she didn't summon them while Saradominists were around. They normally found imps to be pests, though they didn't exactly make them scream.

So, she summoned them out of town.

She was able to summon one.

He blew raspberries.

"You do realize I'm not a Saradominist, right?" asked Circe. There wasn't exactly a reason for him to be rude to her.

Fortunately, he seemed willing to follow her commands despite the mischievous streak. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do with him, but at least her summoning spell had worked.

She likely couldn't control a Tsutsaroth demon (even though she was a big fan of K'Ril, who was leading the Zamorakian army in thE Temple of the Lost Ancients), or even summon one, so would start off a lot smaller. Literally.

Aspen wasn't sure how he would start his career.

He tried a summoning spell and summoned a gnome.

"Where am I? I was in the Tree Gnome Village..." said the gnome.

"Whoops." spoke Aspen.

He sent him back.

For some strange reason they only allowed other gnomes to use their gliders.

Perhaps the gliders were too big for humans.

They could at least let dwarves use them though. Then again, it wouldn't be too surprising if dwarves didn't happen to enjoy it.

It would be a good idea to try visiting Keldagrim one day.

Dwarves had a tendency to worship Guthix.

Perhaps they would get along.

He could also visit the gnomes, but perhaps they weren't willing to accept outsiders, based on only gnomes being allowed to use the gliders.

Although, they just might have quests for him to do if he wanted to earn their trust.

He decided to summon a spirit wolf.

The wolf let out a howl.

He hadn't visited the spirit realm, so he wondered if wolves traveled in packs in that world as well.

In order to tame the familiar, Aspen scratched the wolf behind the ear.

It wasn't quite a dog, but it seemed to be effective.

Fortunately, spirit wolves were rather easy to tame. This is why they were typically used by rookie summoners.

However, titans were difficult to tame, so he shouldn't try summoning one just yet. He didn't know what would happen if it went out of control.

So, he would avoid summoning titans for now.

He decided to put his herblore skills to good use and start selling potions.

He wasn't experienced at making them yet, but he could still make some cash...and help other adventurers who wanted an edge in combat.

Meanwhile, Gareth wondered if there was anything Sir Tiffy Cashien wanted him to do.

He considered contacting Savant.

However, it seemed that Sir Tiffy Cashien was currently sleeping.

Well, he would come back to him later.

Meanwhile, Circe discovered in the New Rune Times that a chaos druid had been imprisoned in Varrock Castle.

He was charged with jaywalking down the streets of the city. Apparently, it had been a real pain for the people that were driving carriages and riding horses.

She considered letting him out.

Then again, jaywalking wasn't something that she would do. It wasn't safe.

She did have a bit of a mischievous streak to her though, much like the imps she summoned.

Alternatively, she could try letting out the lesser demon that was imprisoned in the Wizard's Tower.

Perhaps he had suffered enough. The wizards kept teasing him...at least, the rookie ones did.

There was the possibility that he would go on a destructive rampage though.

She then decided that maybe she would pay the catacombs a visit.

Rumor had it that they were haunted.

Sounded lovely.

Circe whistled as she visited the catacombs.

_I hope you like this fanfic so far. And yes, one of our heroes is a Saradominist, another is a Guthixian, and the female is a Zamorakian. There's going to be other heroes though that worship different gods. I don't think you can worship Bandos AND be a hero, however. A god war is his bread and butter...and Guthix would never allow that. Technically it was Zamorak who started the God War but knowing Bandos he likely escalated it.  
_

_I could have made Gareth face imps which are known to be Zamorakian in nature, but I wanted to do something a bit more creative. That's why I went with the goblins, who are followers of Bandos._

_I figured Circe could try practicing summons. However, she's still a rookie so she cannot summon anything massive. You're probably surprised that she's a Zamorakian._

_Evil Dave has tried summoning, but he's only summoned rats. Hellish ones. Perhaps he can summon a hellcat one day?_

_In the next chapter, I think I'll introduce the other heroes._


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Is Not Evil

_In this chapter, we're going to be introduced to Zaros. Believe it or not, he's not evil, even if he is the god of darkness. And yes, one of the heroes is a Zarosian. I believe that someone questioned whether one of the heroes would be one. The answer is yes._

_I figure maybe I'll include elves that are followers of Zaros as well. That would be an interesting chance of pace, wouldn't it?_

**Chapter 2: Dark Is Not Evil**

At the Varrock tavern, a man with brown hair with a goatee was drinking beer. He was dressed in yellow with a short-sleeved shirt and pants, but also had a feathered helm signifying his choice of god.

Wallace had received a message from Armadyl that he had been chosen as a hero. An Armadylean hero that is. He had brown hair. Apparently he wanted someone to help him bring peace to the world.

He knew that Armadyl's followers all seemed to be birds. Well, most of them. Some of them happened to be human, like he was.

He did show animosity towards Zamorak for what he had (admittedly not deliberately) done to his people, but he didn't seem to want to start wars with other gods.

However, he wasn't sure why he had been chosen. He was the type of person who wouldn't get into a fight with someone else. That's why he never entered the wilderness.

Granted, not a lot of people entered the wilderness to begin with. It was a place where people could do anything that they wanted regardless of the consequences.

It was home to thieves, kidnappers, and murderers.

Not only that, but there were monsters living there. Including the Chaos Elemental and the King Black Dragon. Not monsters that rookie adventurers should face.

Despite his peaceful nature, he did have experience as an archer.

Nearby there was a lady who for some strange reason had long blue hair. Her name was Crystal...which was pretty appropriate considering she was a Serenist.

She was dressed in leather armor that had been dyed teal courtesy of Aggie, including shoulder pads. Apparently, she happened to be an archer like he was. Presumably she was a Serenist she was also a peaceful person.

In her case, she had been chosen by Seren to be one of her heroes, likely because she happened to be fond of light. She felt comfortable in its presence.

Perhaps she wanted someone to restore her. Last time she had checked, she had been shattered into pieces. It was going to take a lot of glue to put her back together again.

There was also a barbarian woman in the tavern. It was a bit strange that she wasn't in the Barbarian Village, which was left of Varrock. Compared to the citizens of Varrock, they weren't nearly as civilized.

She was wearing a brown tube top that exposed her belly button and shorts. She also had a purple marking on her forehead. She also had brown boots. She was blonde, like Gareth.

She was rather attractive.

Crystal decided to warn Wallace not to do anything that would make her angry.

"You might not want to make her mad...she looks as if she has superhuman strength..." noted Crystal. There were some people in Runescape that had that, though there were also races that were stronger than normal humans on average, such as ogres.

Wallace accidentally spilled beer on the barbarian woman.

"Uh-oh..." said Crystal.

The barbarian woman turned towards him.

Wallace backed away.

However, she continued walking towards him.

He thought about what to do.

"I, uh, like your hair. I also think you look pretty! And I think you have a cute face!"

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to work.

She still approached them.

Wallace gulped.

However, instead of attacking him, she gave him a hug.

"Aren't you sweet..." said the barbarian woman.

Wallace had a hard time breathing.

"I guess she's not as fierce as she looks..." noted Crystal.

"The name's Erica." She left her barbaric village because she had been a tad more civilized than the rest of them. She didn't quite fit in with the crowd, it seemed.

Shortly afterwards, she had been chosen by Zaros to be one of his heroes.

Why was she chosen? For starters, she happened to like darkness.

It assisted her with hunting, after all.

"Wait, don't people consider you to be evil?" asked Erica. There seemed to be a lot of Saradominists to be frightened of him.

The same applied to Zamorakians, though this might have been in part due to the fact that Zamorak himself had decided to backstab him.

"That's a misconception. People assume I'm evil because I'm made of darkness, but that's not actually true. I've done good things for Gielinor, though I will admit that I have made mistakes when I attempted to rule over Senntisten. Rest assured, that I will not be making the same mistakes."

"I see..." answered Erica.

"So, will you be my hero? I won't blame you if you refuse...I will admit that compared to other gods, I am rather foreign. But I do hope that people will get to know me and not assume that I am evil." explained Zaros.

He wasn't any more evil than Seren was, he wagered. Though he would admit that he didn't act like his sister Seren did. She was the goddess of light.

Erica decided to do so.

Perhaps people misjudged Zaros.

Though she wondered why Zamorak had ever decided to betray him.

Surely he had a reason, right? It didn't seem like he would betray his master simply for power. If he wanted power, he could just search for the Stone Of Jas and empower himself with it like Saradomin did.

That, and he could have picked a better god to do so. At the time, Zaros was much more powerful than Zamorak was. He'd be better off choosing Saradomin or Armadyl, or even Bandos.

Though she had been a barbarian, she didn't support Bandos's ideals...other than being strong, of course.

Meanwhile, Circe wondered if Zamorak had defeated Zaros for good.

If Zaros were to somehow return, Zamorak would be in a lot of trouble.

Perhaps Zaros would want revenge.

Or perhaps Seren would return. Zamorak blamed her for the death of his people.

Granted, the Mahjarrat didn't exactly seem to mind sacrificing each other...but perhaps Zamorak did.

Why did she impersonate Mah, anyway?

Surely there had to be a reason for it.

That was what Crystal would like to know.

"For some strange reason I haven't found much regarding Zaros in the history books..." noted Wallace. He was starting to wonder if Zaros even existed.

"That's because everyone seems to think he's an evil god." noted Erica. Admittedly, he was a conqueror of land, but that wasn't quite the same as being evil.

To her knowledge, Zaros did not oppress the lands that he ruled over.

"Although...I heard that there were bandits in Al Kharid who still worship him." noted Wallace. They didn't seem too fond of Saradominists or Zamorakians.

Armadyleans probably would be welcome to visit their camp though. Zaros seemed to respect him.

On the subject of Zaros, at least one of his followers was greatly feared as well. Her name happened to be Nex. Apparently, even the gods happened to be frightened of her as well.

Considering how powerful she was, perhaps they had a good reason for it. She could use magic extremely well, even without the assistance of the four mages that always seemed to be with her.

Personally he wondered where she was. Like Zaros. it seemed that she had vanished off the face of Gielinor.

Where exactly did she go?

Azzanadra had also gone missing as well. And despite his name, he was actually male.

Erica wondered where they had all gone as well.

As Erica left the tavern, she encountered Gareth.

"You better not be trying to loot the city..." said Gareth.

"What, you think I'm going to loot the city because I'm a barbarian?" asked Erica.

"Well..." answered the man.

"Relax, I didn't come here to do that." answered the barbarian.

"Alright." nodded the man. Perhaps he shouldn't judge people before getting to know them. Perhaps that was Saradomin's weakness...as well as that of his followers.

As with Lumbridge, it seemed that Saradomin was the god that everyone in Varrock seemed to worship.

However, there also seemed to be a Zamorakian altar in the city as well.

There seemed to be a man at the altar.

Hopefully he wasn't evil.

Otherwise, Varrock could be in trouble.

Meanwhile, Aspen decided to visit Taverley.

It seemed that a lot of people there happened to worship Guthix.

However, it seemed that it had trouble with trolls.

In fact, rumor had it that the trolls were plotting another attack.

Though the trolls were Bandosian in nature (which would indicate that they valued strength above intellect), they seemed to be capable of performing organized attacks.

Perhaps Aspen should decide to defend the village.

As it turned out, Erica was visiting the village as well.

There happened to be a tavern there so she decided to try out the alcoholic beverages.

She happened to like beer.

At that very moment, the trolls attacked.

Fortunately, it seemed that these trolls weren't particularly strong.

Aspen fired an earth spell and a troll collapsed.

"Me can't lose to puny human!" exclaimed one of the trolls.

Erica stabbed another troll with a spear.

"Ooh! That smarts!" shouted the troll.

"If you didn't want to be attacked, maybe you shouldn't have attacked Taverley." noted Erica.

Rumor had it that the city used to be for members but it all changed one day.

She wasn't sure what that meant though.

Free players still couldn't help that poor kid get his ball back from the witch though. That mean old witch that worshiped Zamorak.

Aspen noticed that Erica seemed to have the mark of Zaros on her skin.

Well, Guthix and Zaros were similar gods.

Zaros seemed to have slightly different goals than he did though.

Eventually, the general himself showed up.

His name was Morningstar.

"I'll crush this puny village! You humans are no match for me!" shouted Morningstar.

"We'll see about that." stated Erica.

Erica stabbed Morningstar with her spear.

Morningstar grimaced and attempted to punch the heroine.

However, Erica was too quick for him.

"Perhaps Zaros saw potential in her..." noted Aspen.

It was plausible that Guthix had seen potential in him.

Fortunately, it seemed that the Burthope guardsmen had decided to help them.

It was a good thing, as Morningstar was kind of huge.

They shot cannonballs at Morningstar.

The troll screamed and thrashed around.

He stomped on one of the cannons, breaking it.

"Darn it! They don't come cheap!" exclaimed the man. It cost 750000 pieces of gold per cannon.

Aspen evaded the attack and shot more earth spells at him.

Although, perhaps he should be using water spells instead.

Morningstar collapsed.

It seemed that he had drawn his last breath.

Everyone cheered in victory.

The trolls apparently realized that they had been beaten, because they had decided to retreat.

However, in the process, they left behind a baby troll.

He wondered where everyone was going.

Erica looked around to see if anyone was coming for him.

However, it seemed that the trolls didn't seem interested in picking him up.

Shrugging, Erica decided to do so.

"Mama?" asked the baby troll.

Erica giggled.

"He thinks I'm his mother!" exclaimed Erica.

"Aren't trolls dangerous?" asked Aspen.

"Don't humans come in all forms of morality?" questioned the young woman.

Aspen noted that did make sense.

Perhaps that was the same with trolls. Perhaps some trolls were less vicious than others.

Likewise, perhaps some ogres were smarter than others. Rumor had it that some of them were shamen and were smarter than other ogres.

He hadn't actually met one though. He didn't feel like visiting the ogre city Gu'tanoth. It might be dangerous.

The baby troll was hungry.

Shrugging, Erica decided to give him some chicken.

"Wait, does that mean his name is going to be Chicken? I heard that trolls get their names from the first thing that they try to eat." noted Aspen.

"Me like chicken!" exclaimed the baby troll.

Erica shrugged.

Fortunately, the baby troll, while carnivorous, didn't seem interested in hurting anyone.

Perhaps Erica was right about it.

Since the village seemed to be safe, Aspen decided to leave it be.

There seemed to be a lot of fish on sale. It made sense since Catherby was nearby.

However, to get there you had to climb White Wolf Mountain.

The wolves weren't exactly friendly. If you approached them, chances are they would bite you.

Although, he noted to himself that he was good at summoning. Perhaps he could tame animals.

Meanwhile, Circe discovered that three cultists were attempting to sacrifice a young mage by the name of Ilona.

She wondered why they would want to do that.

Unsurprisingly, she was more terrified than an imp being chased by an icyene.

Presumably, she happened to be a virgin.

They seemed excited about opening the tomb of Dragnith Nurn.

However, in order to do so, they needed a human sacrifice.

Reese noticed her.

"You there! You appear to be a Zamorakian! How would you like to open the tomb of Dragnith Nurn?" asked Reese.

"Why should I?" asked Circe.

"So we can use his power." explained Caitlin.

"Yeah...use his power..." noted Kayle.

To be honest, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Ilona was crying.

Shrugging, Circe decided to play along.

Reese took Ilona to the catacombs entrance.

"So...why are we sacrificing this wizard trainee?" asked Circe. Was it really necessarily?

"Once we've opened the catacombs, we can use Dragnith Nurn's power to take over Lumbridge." said Reese..

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Circe.

"So we can use his power to take over Lumbridge!" exclaimed Reese.

"Now why would we do that?" inquired the mage. Things seemed peaceful.

"It's sickening! Have you noticed how peaceful it is? Something has to be done about it!" shouted the man.

"I don't know, it seems fine to me..." noted Circe.

Granted, it seemed that it was a Saradominist community, but that was about it.

"Are you saying...you're a Saradominist?" asked Reese.

He figured that one of them might try to stop the sacrifice from being performed. Saradominists and Zamorakians were never the best of friends.

"What? I'm not Sarad-"

"Die!" shouted the deranged man.

Unfortunately for Reese, this wasn't exactly a fair fight. He was a warrior, but Circe was a mage.

Reese wondered if he thought this through. Then again, he did believe that Circe was a Saradominist in disguise, despite the mark of Zamorak on her hand.

Circe blasted him with a fire spell.

"Aargh!" exclaimed Reese.

Reese scratched her cheek in retaliation.

However, being a mage meant that she had a defense bonus against warriors. It seemed that they had magic designed specifically to counter warriors.

She blasted him with another spell.

Reese drew his last breath.

Suddenly, the catacombs opened.

"Huh. I guess we won't have to sacrifice this girl after all." noted Circe.

She untied her.

"Thank you for saving me!" exclaimed Ilona.

However, she noticed the mark of Zamorak on Circe's hand.

"Wait, you're a Zamorakian?" asked Ilona.

"Technically..." answered Circe.

"I thought you were the ones that burned down the old Wizard's Tower..." explained the trainee.

"Why would we want to do that? I like being a wizard..." questioned Circe.

Ilona noted perhaps it was rather strange that the Zamorakians would burn down the first wizard's tower for no reason.

Anyways, she was grateful that Circe had saved her life.

She decided to leave.

Kayle and Caitlin showed up shortly afterwards.

"What happened?" asked Kayle.

"Reese thought I was a Saradominist...even though I was a Zamorakian. I had no choice but to slay him..." noted Circe.

Caitlin seemed rather upset.

However, Kayle didn't seem too phased.

"He was kind of psychopathic..." noted Kayle.

Caitlin wondered what she would do without him.

Well, perhaps she could stop attempting to sacrifice innocents for power.

Something told her that the Duke of Lumbridge wouldn't be happy about that.

The two of them decided to leave.

Circe wondered if she should try to obtain Dragnith Nurn's power.

Then again, power could potentially corrupt her.

For now, she decided to leave the catacombs.

Maybe she could feel good about what she had done.

_That's our other three heroes. I figured I wouldn't stop at three and I would go with six instead. And yes, each of them has their own god. I figured it would be possible for a character who was a Zamorakian to be a hero since being chaotic isn't evil in itself. Of course, it's debatable whether Zamorak is actually evil or not. He's a rather complex character._

_I find it appropriate that Erica has taken a liking to Wallace considering that Zaros has a great deal of respect for Armadyl. I think part of the reason why she's not so barbaric is because she was chosen by Zaros. Zaros wished for vampires to be civilized. Unfortunately, Lord Drakan wouldn't have that. That's why he teamed up with Zamorak. Unlike Zamorak, I can't say that I sympathize with him at all.  
_

_Maybe Erica can summon Bandosians? Technically, she's Zarosian but she's no less weak than an ogre is. I'll let you decide whether she's as strong as an ourg though. You know, the race General Graardor is a part of._

_Reese sure jumped to conclusions, didn't he? Well, he's gone now._


	3. Chapter 3: Big High War God

_In this chapter, we're going to be introduced to a Bandosian. And yes, he's not a nice guy. I figured I would include one in my fanfic because why not? Basically he's the opposite of Wallace._

_And Wallace is going to investigate penguins along with Larry._

_I figured it would be appropriate considering that he's an Armadylean._

**Chapter 3: Big High War God**

Wallace decided to visit Edgeville.

It seemed to be a nice place to visit. There seemed to be a low crime rate.

There was a Zamorakian mage there...but while he was certainly chaotic he wasn't really evil. Seemed some Zamorakians were different from others. Demons did vary in size, after all.

He happened to live with his mother.

Wallace had stopped living with his mother some time ago. He wanted to go out and explore. Besides, he knew how he could get his own house.

Perhaps this Zamorakian wasn't his enemy, though he would imagine that he would be facing dark wizards in the future.

He noticed that Erica was at the Jolly Boar Inn. Despite what the name implied, the Jolly Boar Inn wasn't so jolly. It was pretty close to the wilderness border.

She really seemed to like her liquor, though for whatever reason it never drove her to violence. Perhaps she knew how to restrain herself.

He wouldn't mind if Erica picked a fight with the Black Knight though. Armadyl and Zamorak weren't the best of friends, though their animosity wasn't as well-known compared to his animosity with Saradomin.

However, there seemed to be a few guards scattered around the town.

Surely they had a purpose...but he wasn't sure why.

Eventually, he noticed there was a ditch.

It looked as if he could leap across it.

But for some strange reason he got the feeling that maybe he shouldn't. There was something scary about what was on the other side.

Well, there were skeletons, but he got the feeling there was something a lot worse out there.

He decided to ask about it.

"What is this ditch doing here?" asked Wallace.

"On the other side of the ditch is the wilderness. If I were you I would never go there..." answered a nearby guard.

"Why not?" inquired the adventurer.

"Because in the wilderness, there's no governing authority. In other words, it's the law of the jungle. It's extremely dangerous. And the further you go, the more dangerous it becomes." explained the guard.

"That sounds scary..." remarked Wallace.

"It's more than scary. It's downright terrifying. It's the home of thieves, murderers, and lunatics. And besides, it's not just them. There are also nasty monsters living in the wilderness. Have you ever heard of the Spirit Beast?" asked the man.

"The Spirit Beast?" inquired the adventurer.

"They say that it makes its home in the wilderness. It feeds on souls, so it would make sense that it would choose a place where deaths occur regularly." continued the guard.

"That makes sense..." nodded Wallace.

Perhaps it would be best if he DIDN'T hop over the ditch. Though he only seemed to be in danger of the Spirit Beast if he were already dead.

Still, there might be a Zamorakian cult located there. It would be an ideal place for them to gather without worrying about Saradomin's followers. Nobody would dare make a Saradomin church in such a dangerous place.

Curious, he noticed that there was a man with a skull over his head.

Wallace wondered what that skull represented.

However, it gave him a shiver down his spine looking at it.

A guard decided to explain once again.

"Listen, if you ever do decide to enter the Wilderness...though I personally strongly advise against it, stay the Freneskae away from people with skulls above their heads! Those are player killers!" exclaimed the guard.

His name happened to be Skulrick, ironically enough.

And yes, he was a bad man. His religion of choice was Bandosian.

He believed in his teachings that the strong should rule over the weak, and that those that do well in battle would be rewarded. Though personally he thought goblins were annoying.

Because of that, he enjoyed taking trips to the wilderness, though the guards of Edgeville had advised him against it.

Based on his wealth, he had looted the possessions of his victims after killing them.

Given that he was on the safe side of the Wilderness Ditch, he wasn't on the hunt at the moment.

However, he noticed that Skulrick was giving him a wicked grin.

He decided to head to the Jolly Boar Inn.

Skulrick unnerved him.

"Ha! Armadyleans are so weak!" remarked Skulrick.

He wondered why anyone would ever want to follow a god that would want peace. War was the way to go if you asked him.

Ironically enough, the majority of Armadyl's people had died in the wilderness...before it was actually known AS the wilderness.

Zamorak had apparently gotten careless with the Stone of Jas which had resulted in a colossal amount of destruction.

He did regret what he had done to an extent, though he WAS the god of chaos.

Personally Skulrick wondered what he would do with that kind of power.

He had an idea though. Maybe he would make people bow down before him.

He could become a god himself.

Although, rumor had it that those that attempted to use the Stone of Jas for domination of Gielinor ended up suffering a fiery end.

He didn't know what to make of that.

But it was just a rumor.

Perhaps if he used the Stone of Jas nothing would happen. They said Saradomin had used it without any adverse effects. That was how he obtained godhood.

But on the other hand, he felt that power like that would come with great responsibility.

Perhaps using the Stone of Jas would drive him crazy.

Maybe it wasn't worth the risk.

_Meanwhile..._

Gareth came across a bald man with a beard who was dressed in green and wore boots.

He was chopping down a tree.

"Hey there! How are you?" asked Gareth.

The man ignored him.

"Hello?" inquired the knight.

The man continued to ignore him. It was as if the paladin weren't even there at all.

"Can you hear me?" inquired Gareth.

The woodcutter still ignored him. All he seemed to pay attention to was the tree he was chopping down.

How long had been chopping that tree anyway? He seemed to have a very high woodcutting level.

"He doesn't talk much..." noted the Saradominist.

Perhaps he was deaf? He wasn't sure.

A Lumbridge guard saw the man, and groaned.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gareth. He didn't seem happy to see this man.

"It's one of those guys..." answered the guard.

"Those guys?" inquired the knight.

"He's a robot." stated the servant of Duke Horacio.

"He is?" asked Gareth. He sure didn't look like one. But looks could be deceiving.

The guard nodded.

"They show up in our realm to pillage resources so that they can sell them to other worlds...and in the process they ruin the economy of Gielinor." explained the man.

"Oh my. Is there anything we can do?" inquired the druid. It sounded like they could be a real problem in large numbers.

And unfortunately, you couldn't kill them unless they were in the wilderness. Some of them liked to kill green dragons. Of course, they needed dragonfire equipment, but that wasn't too hard to obtain.

"Actually, there's no need." stated the guard. They had managed to set up a defense system to deal with these kind of people.

Suddenly, the Claw of Justice shot out from the ground and ripped off the robot's disguise.

The robot gasped.

"Bot user!" exclaimed the Claw of Justice.

The Claw of Justice then took the bot away.

The bot screamed like a little girl. A little robot girl.

"Fortunately, we don't have to worry about them much these days. Still, it irritates me whenever I see one." answered the guard. It made it harder for him to gather wood for building fires.

Gareth nodded.

"Where did that bot go?" asked the man. He wasn't sure, but judging from the scream the bot made, it wasn't a good place.

"Where they'll stand trial for their crimes." stated the guardian of Lumbridge.

Gareth nodded. Sounded like a good deal. Maybe he would go there sometime.

But for now, he decided to offer his prayers to Saradomin.

There was a church in Lumbridge, so he might as well.

Shortly afterward, he decided to visit the Lumbridge cemetery.

He wondered if any famous adventurers were buried there.

Instead, he found a ghost.

"Why isn't he in the afterlife?" asked Gareth.

Perhaps this was why there weren't many people at the church today.

He seemed to be looking for something.

"Oooooo..." said the restless ghost.

Gareth noticed that there was a skull nearby.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Gareth.

The ghost nodded.

He immediately left to go to the Saradominist afterlife.

As he did so, he left behind a Prayer Lamp.

"I guess it's worthwhile to put the dead to rest..." noted Gareth.

Hopefully he won't misplace his skull in the event that he ended up six feet under. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Although, considering that adventurers had that strange ability to respawn upon death, that probably wasn't something that he didn't need to worry about too much. He might not want to take it for granted though.

Meanwhile...

"Help!" exclaimed a leprechaun.

"What's wrong?" asked Aspen.

He heard a loud roaring noise.

The druid decided to investigate the sound.

He could see a tree that had to come to life...but it wasn't friendly like the spirit trees. It looked wicked. It also had a wide grin on his face. It was disturbing the woodcutters that were in the area.

It was a most alarming sight.

It was scaring away the citizens of Lumbridge.

"I'm starting to regret selling axes..." noted Bob. Chances are he would the first target of the tree monster.

"This tree has turned evil!" exclaimed the leprechaun.

"What happened?" asked the druid. Trees weren't normally this...aggressive. Normally they didn't even react when you chopped them down.

Although, perhaps that was the reason why this tree was angry. Maybe it had taken a dislike to the autoers that pillaged the logs from it.

The leprechaun explained the situation to him.

"Somebody poured Wine of Zamorak on its roots!" shouted the Irish man.

"That explains a lot." noted Aspen. You'd be hard-pressed to find a more chaotic substance. It was banned from Saradomin churches for that reason.

"Can you help me get rid of it?" inquired the lucky man.

"I think so..." nodded the druid.

He cast a spell and turned into a woodpecker.

He began to peck at the tree.

This of course made the tree angry, and it began to swipe at him.

Unfortunately, he didn't know spells that could turn him into something advanced, like a dragon.

A dragon would be especially useful on account of the fire breath.

But perhaps he didn't need magic to fight the tree.

He pulled out an axe and started chopping down the rogue elm tree.

This seemed to be effective.

But the tree was anything if not persistent.

But then again, neither was he.

_Meanwhile..._

Wallace went to Ardougne.

To be honest, being in Edgeville scared him.

It was awfully close to the wilderness.

Unfortunately, while Ardougne wasn't close to the wilderness, it seemed to have a fair amount of thieves.

He should keep an eye on his wallet.

He discovered a man giving out penguin eggs.

Wallace shrugged and decided to adopt one.

It hatched shortly afterwards.

"Oh, would you look at that." spoke the Armadylean.

The penguin seemed to like him.

He decided to call her Snowcone.

However, he noticed one of the zookeepers seemed frightened of her.

He wasn't sure why.

Suddenly, he noticed a monkey had escaped from the pen.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" exclaimed the monkey.

"Hmm, I hope the zookeepers can catch him." noted Wallace.

Personally he wondered how the monkey had escaped in the first place.

Snowcone pointed to the lock, which had gathered rust.

"You're a smart bird." remarked Wallace.

And of course, she had good eyes.

However, Larry didn't seem happy to see Snowcone.

In fact, he seemed frightened.

"Get that penguin away from me!" exclaimed Larry.

"Huh?" asked Wallace.

"They're plotting world domination!" shouted the zookeeper. They wanted to bring Gielinor's leaders to their knees. If they had their way, it would be winter in Gielinor forever.

Snowcone was confused. Why would someone want to conquer Gielinor?

Granted, Gielinor wasn't perfect, but it wasn't terrible either.

"Well, my penguin seems to be a smart bird..." noted Wallace.

"Finally! Somebody who doesn't think I'm completely crazy!" cheered Larry.

"Do you want my help with something?" asked the Armadylean.

"I was hoping to spy on the penguins." answered the zookeeper.

"Sure." nodded Wallace.

Together, the two of them went to the iceberg where the penguins lived.

Thankfully, Wallace didn't mind the cold.

Unsurprisingly, Snowcone happened to like it there. There were a lot of fish that she could eat.

However, the penguins didn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary.

They were eating fish and were sliding on their bellies.

Snowcone was tempted to join them, but she figured she should stay with Wallace.

Suddenly, one of the penguins saluted another.

The other penguin bowed to them in return.

It was a bit unusual...but Wallace found it reassuring that the penguins had made peace with each other.

Curiously, one of the penguins seemed to be writing a message in the snow.

He went to see what it read.

However, it was surprisingly ominous.

"STAY AWAY" read the message.

"OK, that's weird..." noted Wallace.

"They don't want us here..." remarked Larry.

He wondered if they should follow their advice.

But he suspected they were up to something.

Suddenly, one of the penguins threw a snowball at Larry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Larry.

"Maybe we should leave." suggested Wallace.

"Maybe..." agreed the zookeeper reluctantly.

The three of them sailed back to Ardougne.

_Meanwhile..._

Aspen continued attacking the tree.

Eventually, it fell.

"I appreciate your help! But there are others out there!" exclaimed the leprechaun.

"There are?" asked Aspen.

He wondered how he was going to take them down.

Well, maybe others could help.

Luckily, he got paid for slaying the evil tree.

Perhaps it was his lucky day.

Aspen wondered what else he should do.

Perhaps he should go to Karamja. Maybe he could make friends with the native tribe there.

Though he was hesitant to enter the Brimhaven Dungeon. There were metal dragons though.

He would need a boat to get to the jungle.

Off to Port Sarim it was.

_As you probably guessed, the Bandosian is a villain. I can't really imagine a Bandosian being a hero...nor I can imagine an Armadylean being a villain. And yes, he's based on player killers in game. Some players aren't nice, unfortunately...though at least they're technically following the game rules. And yes, you could spot them if they have skulls on their heads.  
_

_Though strangely enough you can also get a skull if you enter the Abyss._

_I think I'll probably feature an archaeology chapter._

_I figured that would be fun. I happen to like that skill. You get to go to different digsites and uncover different artifacts._

_Of course, our different heroes will have different interests._


End file.
